Revolution
by The-Amazing-Gracie
Summary: Book two in ROTP. Last book, we had a couple of Realizations. Danny's the king of the Ghosts. Danielle is the daughter of Danny and Sam. Tucker and Caroline got married behind everyone's backs. Now, five years later, things are a little different. And now, it's time for the groups Revolution. It's time for things to change. DxS TxOC JxOC Rated for language
1. One: The Preperations

**Hi Phans of mine. It's Grace. I only have these two chapters written so far but I thought it would be better than nothing. I have my muse back for this universe so you should get a couple more chapters soon. My life's crazy right now, so no timetable for me to stay on right now. This is set five years after Realization as I usually have a time skip between stories. How sad is it that after typing "Realization" a gazillion times that I still need spell check? This isn't proof read, but i think it's alright. I was only going to have this be one chapter and then it ended up being huge so I split in two. Sorry if Danny's fist chapter is a little weird, it was originally in Sam's POV. Later Phans.**

**Sam's POV **

Five years. We were forced into a five year engagement. It wasn't too horrible, seeing as I helped plan Jazz's wedding to Will Carter and two baby showers, one for each of my sisters, Jazz and Caroline. Even if I wasn't married to Danny yet, we had all agreed that Jazz was my sister. Tuck and Cara were the first, both for getting married and having a baby.

Right now, as Cara tries to pin my veil in place, I'm holding my two and a half year old nephew. He's a gorgeous little man with dark brown hair, grass green eyes, and skin that looked tanned even though it was completely natural. Derek Daniel Foley was his name, Derek after Cara's older brother who died over seas, and Daniel for Danny, who Tucker has made everyone aware, had been his brother since before they met me.

The other little one was a pretty little girl with curly red hair, and grey eyes. Sarah Madeline Fenton. She's barely a year and a half old and you can already see Will and Jazz through her. She's gripping onto her mother's skirts right now as Jazz hums a song from a Disney movie and puts a touch of makeup on Dani. Jazz, Will, and the Fenton's all moved into the lair after Jazz got married and there wasn't enough room for them all to stay at Fenton Works. Danny had to add on a hall with several more rooms and a lab, but it was worth it. For some reason, we all wanted to stay together. It would drive normal people crazy, but it worked for our few families.

Even though helping everyone else plan was nice, I was very ready to be Samantha Amanda Fenton by the end of this fine August 13th. The thought made me shiver and Cara groaned. "Sam. You need to stop moving. Sarah's moving less."

I smiled at Cara, "Do you blame me? If I remember, Jazz was more antsy than this at her wedding and should didn't have to wait five years." Jazz smiled softly.

"Just stand still for thirty seconds so she can put that on. Are you sure that you don't want to do anything with your hair?" I started to shake my head but stopped myself.

"I'm sure Jazz. Just pin on the veil Cara and I'll be fine." Derek started tapping me on the shoulder until I lifted him so we were face to face. "What's up Little Guy?" I asked happily.

Derek wriggled in his little tux and frowned. "Auny. I want cake."

I laughed softly and brushed a brown curl away from his eyes. "Later Little Guy. First I have to get married to Uncle Danny, then you can have a piece of cake."

Derek tilted his head in condition. "What's mawwied?" He asked, puzzled. I laughed softly.

"Well, getting married itself is actual just signing a piece of paper, but that's not why we're doing this. The reason everyone's getting dressed up all fancy is because we're celebrating the fact that Uncle Danny and I love each other so much, we're promising to stay together forever."

The little green eyes grew wide. "Forever and ever?" Derek asked incredulously. I nodded.

"Forever and ever Buddy." I confirmed. Derek blinked at me for a minute before jumping from my arms and running from Cara and Tucker's room. The two rooms that had already been next to each other, fused when they got married, a perfect yin and yang of the two people and rooms. Cara looked up from my hair and sighed.

"You're done Sam. I have a toddler to catch." Cara looked over and Jazz and gave her a warning look. "Fear the terrible twos." she said seriously before kicking of her shoes and jogging out of the room.

Jazz sighed happily. "You look beautiful Sam. And you do too Dani, makeup's all done. I'm going to go check on the guys. I'll be right back." She scooped up Sarah and walked out of the room. Danielle walked over in front of me and smiled. She still looked like she did when I found out that she was my daughter, but something in her eyes let you know that she wasn't three years old anymore.

"You look lovely Mom." She said breathlessly. I opened my arms and Dani ran into them, wrapping me as tightly as she could in her arms. "I'm wrinkling your dress." Danielle mumbled. I squeezed her tightly.

"Does it look like I care Ghosty Girl?" Danielle stood like that with me for a moment before pulling back from the hug. I smiled at her before frowning. Something was missing. "Where's your swan?" I asked curiously.

Dani held out her cupped hands and smiled. "You have old combat boots, a new dress, a blue engagement ring, but you still need something borrowed." Dani uncupped her hands and revealed her little gold swan. I looked down at the necklace uncertainty.

"You almost never take this off, it's your favorite." Danielle nodded.

"That's why I'm borrowing it to you." Dani floated in the air and fazed the chain around my neck before helping me straighten my dress. There was a knock on the door before Tucker opened it and poked his head through, a hand over his eyes.

"Is everyone decent?" He asked jokingly. Dani rolled her eyes as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'm going to go and see Daddy. I'll see you when you get to the front of the hall." Dani turned but I walked forwards and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," I said, "for being my maid of honor Ghosty." She grinned.

"My pleasure Mom." She glided out of the room with a soft smile on her face as she walked out of the room.

Tuck closed the door behind her and sat down on his bed, patting the space beside him as an invitation to sit with him. I walked over, crawled up beside him and tucked my legs underneath the rest of my body. Tucker sighed. "By the realms Sam,We're getting old."

I laughed softly. "We're not old, just grown up. And if anything, it's you that's old, not me. You've been married more than five years and have a two year old son."

Tuck poked the bare skin on my arm. "Says she with an eight year old daughter and has been with the same man for seven years." I shot Tucker a look and he raised his hands in surrender. "I yield! I yield! You're no less scary all princessed up."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I am. And we aren't old yet." Tucker wrapped an arm around my middle and squeezed gently.

"Come on Sam, let's get you married. I want to walk you down the aisle before fulfilling my duties as the best man." I laughed lightly.

"Thanks. Let's go get me married." Tucker picked up my bouquet of deep red roses and lavender before offering me his arm. I took it and Tuck escorted me from his room and down the stairs of my own house, simply because I was getting married on the floor below.

All of the guests were already in the throne room, sitting in chairs that Danny conjured up. The entire wedding party was all standing in front of the large wooden doors, save Danny. He was already at the front of the room with Clockwork. Will was holding Sarah, the tiny girl looking beautiful in her little purple dress. Derek was whining as he was informed for the tenth time in two days that he would have to hold Sarah's hand. Jazz was spinning around in a flurry, making sure everyone had their flowers. Sure, there were more girls than boys in the wedding party, but there wasn't anybody else that we wanted to have in the part with us.

The music started and Jazz pressed a quick kiss on my cheek before hooking arms with her husband. Will sat Sarah down with Derek and the boy glared at the younger girl. I crouched down next to my nephew and he turned, puzzled. "Hey Bud?" I asked softly. "Can you hold her hand for just a little while? Please? For Auntie Sam?" Derek finally agreed to holding her hand as the music started and Jazz walked out with Will behind her.

The somber wedding march rang in my ears as Cara blew me a kiss and Dani gave me one more squeeze before they too, walked out. Dani had a single red rose tucked in the middle of her bouquet to be used at the end of the ceremony.

Tuck elbowed me in the side as he picked up the rose that he was carrying for Danny. "Last chance Sam." Tuck joked. "You sure that you want to give up that last name that ties you to being completely self-reliant?" I snorted.

"Like my name changes a thing about me Tuck. Anyways, being completely self-reliant is stupid. You needed people that love you to have your back, and Danny and I really love each other." Tucker nodded, content.

"Good, It's just my job as your best friend to make sure. Let's go." Tucker opened the door and we walked through. My vision tunneled as soon as I took the first step into the room. Because, standing beside Clockwork and the rest of the bridal party, Danny was at the other end of the black carpet hall.


	2. Two: The Promise

Danny's POV

I snapped out of my nervous daze as she looked at me. Her eyes sparkled and a hand flew to my face to cover the achingly huge grin. She looked beautiful. And It wasn't because of the dress, even though it was nice. It was knee length, with a blood red skirt. There was a white sash around her waist, the only white she was wearing even though it was our wedding day. Her bodice had a spider web design in black and the rings of lavender and blood red alternated between the different tiers of the web.

I was just watching in awe, enamored because she was going to be my wife.

I blushed and removed my hand from my mouth. My fangs were out and I tried to press them in. I don't know if it was because she was stressed or because of the absurdity of the situation, but Sam started to laugh.

Dani stepped out of her place in line to see what was so funny. When she saw her me she sighed before getting back in place, rubbing her temple in annoyance. "Really Daddy?" She asked in frustration. That's when the rest of the room burst out laughing.

By the time the laughed died down, Sam's walk was over. Tucker handed her over to me as I held her hand in mine and Tucker took his place next to me, content to now take his place as the best man. He grinned brightly and smiled over at Danielle, who was blushing madly because everyone had laughed at her comment.

Clockwork raised a hand and the sound died down suddenly. Clockwork smiled and took a deep breath. "There is a time for everything." He started, his deep voice calling everyone to attention, even the kids. "There is a time for life and death. Time for joy and sorrow. Time for peace and chaos. Time for volume and silence. Now is the time for a wedding." Clockwork looked out over the group of mainly ghosts, that still had humans scattered though.

"Good afternoon. Daniel Fenton/Phantom and Samantha Manson have invited us here today, not to witness the beginning of something, but a continuance. Today, their relationship is evolving, from best friends fallen in love, to a married couple. I have seen many things over my time as Time Master, but never have I seen a love this strong. These two beings, have a love that transcends life itself. Their love, is a love I desire to see more often. Love, is a complex thing, a name put to a mixture of feelings. It's not something that you can just say, or turn off as soon as you think a relationship is difficult. Love needs to be strong, a tie that doesn't wither with time or age. A tie stronger than life itself. Daniel and Samantha have found this tie. Now I have a challenge for the two of you. Strengthen this tie. Hold it close, whether it be during peace or calm, as it is the tie that binds you both, your promise."

Clockwork took Sam's bouquet and handed it to Dani for the moment being. "Join hands and share your, vows, your promise on witch you will build your life from now on."

I took Sam's other hand in mine and took a breath, absolute certainty flavoring my voice. "Samantha Amanda Manson," I started, my voice loving and echoing though the room, power making it clear and audible. "I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, to join you in our special kind of crazy, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle."

I paused and gently set my forehead on Sam's, our eyes locked together. "I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

Sam smiled and took a breath. "Daniel Matthew Fenton/Phantom," She said clearly, "I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, to join you in our special kind of crazy, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle." She smiled softy before continuing.

"I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

Clockwork looked to Dani and Tucker. "The rings please." He instructed. As Dani and Tuck passed Sam and me our rings, Clockwork spoke again. "As your place these rings on each others hands, remember that they are reminders of your promise, an outward sign of your love."

Sam and I were silent as I slid her plain silver band next to her engagement ring and she placed the matching silver band with a small amethyst embedded in the metal on my finger. "By the power vested in me as Master of Time, I now pronounce you man and wife."

Clockwork looked over at Derek, who was shuffling impatiently. "Rest assured, we're almost done child." He said as the boy glared at the floor. "We have one more event before you all may head to the dining hall. Samantha has always been partial to flowers, so we'll end with a Rose ceremony."

Dani handed Sam the single rose she had been carrying and Tuck handed me the one he had been holding.

"Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings - which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other. But for your first gift as husband and wife I want you now to give each other the gift of a a single rose. So please exchange your first gift as husband and wife; a gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage. Remember, the single rose says the words: I love you. There may be times filled with happiness, sorrow, tears or laughter, whatever it may be, remember love has given you wings; the rest of your journey begins today; Daniel and Samantha, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, remember the love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make your marriage a glorious union, and it is by love that your marriage will endure."

I carefully tucked the red rose he was holding behind Sam's ear and she put her rose in my button hole. I brushed a stray hair from her face before turning back to Clockwork. The elder ghost smiled as he turned back to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to introduce Daniel and Samantha Fenton/Phantom. And yes Daniel, you may kiss your bride."

I grinned. "Finally." I said before our lips were busy. Sam's lips were extremely warm and her hands threaded to my hair as I rested my hands on her hips. We were so wrapped up in each other I didn't notice that suddenly, Sam's lips weren't so warm.

The collective gasp that came from the crowd did snap us away from each other.

I was not Fenton, but Phantom, something that didn't surprise me. My powers were tied directly to my emotions so having me swap form in the middle of a kiss wasn't a new thing. Sam not being warm because of the change however, was new.

Danielle burst out in bubbly laughter as she picked her cousin Sarah up. "Well. That was a Disney moment."

Dani walked over in front of Sam and me, the walk back to the hall long forgotten as she fell into her Phoenix form. Dani raised her hand at about my head height and whipped it down, creating a sheet of reflective ice.

The woman in that mirror didn't look human. She was clothed in a simple capped sleeved forest green dress that went down to her knees. Silver leggings covered her legs before being covered by soft boots. Fingerless silver gloves reached up to her elbows, tight against her arms. The crown Dani designed for Sam was placed firmly on her head.

The outfit, though nice, wasn't what caught my attention. She had long, white hair that fell down to the small of her back. Moat of it was pushed behind her, save the strands that were just short enough to frame her face and the red rose in her hair above her ear. Her eyes, were electric yellow and her entire person was glowing. Sam reached up and carefully touched her face. She gasped when the unearthly lady mirrored her and she realized what I realized what I had realized when I saw the glowing yellow eyes that sparkled the same way the purple did. She was looking at her reflection.

"What in the name of the realms?" SHe whispered, trying to figure out what could have happened before it hit me. Sam and I must have gotten the idea at the same time, as we both whipped over to Clockwork. He smiled before nodding over at the ghosts.

"As the bride and groom are going to pepper me with questions now, might I recommend starting to the dining room?" People took the hint and started filing out of the throne room. Sam set her gloved hands on her hips. I was silently marveling at that fact that being in a ghost form looked completely natural for her.

"What the hell Clockwork? A little warning next time!" I hissed.

I turned away from Clockwork and gently brushed my fingers against Sam's cheek. "How are you feeling?" I asked gently, concern flooding my voice. Sam brushed her lips against mine, smiling softly.

"I'm fine." She assured me. "Tingly, but fine. I feel normal, save the fact that I'm trying to grip the ground with my toes."

I chuckled softly as I pulled a glove off and set my hand on Sam's bare arm. Gravity came back to her and she sighed as she felt the ground firm beneath her without the tugging upwards. "Better?" I asked. Sam nodded.

"Much." She turned over to Clockwork, swallowing. "Is this temporary or not? I think it's awesome but I need to know." I caught my breath as we turned to Clockwork. His face was void of emotion as he watched us, debating if he should tell us. He came to the decision that he could tell us with a grin.

**Kay. I'm sleepy. G'night Phans. Rate and Review, yada yada.**


	3. Three: The Reception

**Er. Hi! Here's a chapter that needs a bonus disclaimer. I don't own I Could Get Used to This by Everlife. (Or anything else in this fanfiction you recognize for that matter) You all have such beautiful reviews. *Blush* Keep them coming guys! Later Phans!**

**Sam's POV**

Clockwork grinned. "I hope that you don't mind the powers Mrs. Fenton. The queen of the ghosts does actually need to be at least part ghost. Also balance is important." I nodded, a smiled creeping to my face despite the fact that I had just been given an extremely difficult task simply because my name was Samantha Fenton.

"Balance?" Danny questioned. Clockwork nodded.

"Balance. There always needs to be balance otherwise things seem to go poorly. If there's too much power from the dead on a mortal, the balance tips and things get razed. Take all of the power away from a being that previously used their powers for everything, the balance tips and people die. There are also physical effects from being out of balance. Have you ever wondered why your Phoenix melted despite having two parents?"

I nodded quickly. "The thought crosses my mind every other week. Why?" Clockwork held out his two hands, one full of green energy, and the other yellow.

"From now on, you two are halfas. Each half ghost, half human. If the balance were to tip, if Daniel marked you with his fangs as his mate, it could kill you. Not to mention that because Danielle was more human than ghost, her body started fighting against herself. That's why she destabilized. Consider it my wedding present." I held up a hand in the air.

"Hold up, what's this marking thing?" Danny blushed down to the tips of his toes, bright green. He shuffled his feet.

"Basically, it claims a ghost's mate. It's the trading of ectoplasm and energy as each ghost gets bitten by their mate. It's sacred and only happens when you've found the person you want to be with for eternity, a mark that shows that you belong to each other. I wasn't going to try anything because I didn't want to hurt you by mistake. Human energy is different than ghost energy." I nodded.

"Oh. Can we continue this lesson later?" I asked. "I'd like to get to go to my wedding reception now. Clockwork nodded.

"Come on Friday after work just like you always do. We'll talk more then."

Everyone started walking down to the dining room, leaving Danny and I alone for just a moment. He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting them on the small of my back before setting his nose on my forehead. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me.

"Mine." Danny whispered tenderly. I tilted my head up and covered Danny's lips with mine. I teasingly ran my teeth over his lips before pulling back.

"Yours." I hummed. "And you're mine. Just you have been for years." I ran my fingers up and down his back through the thin, tight shirt he wore with his uniform. "We should probably head down to the dining hall." I mused as Danny started pressing little kisses on my jaw line.

"Probably." Danny said between kisses. "Do you know how to change forms?" I chuckled softly.

"No, I don't. You'll have to teach me how." Danny removed his lips from my jaw, setting a hand on my face instead.

"Think about being human. The things that tie you to staying mortal. I think of you and Danielle, the rush of when I'm on a chase for work, I think of that little coffee shop that you and I went to every weekend for a year after the disasteroid. And gravity. Gravity is a big thing. Just the little things that you hold on to."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The same things wouldn't all work for me, but I had an idea. I thought of evenings drawing with Ghosty, the feeling of accomplishment when I finish a piece for a client, the quick brush of lips before Danny had to go to work, how you feel so heavy after you get out of the pool after a swim.

Just as quickly as I had turned into this ghost form the first time, I was human, glowing rings disappearing right after I registered that they were around me. I was back in my wedding dress, looking just as I had before I had transformed, save the fact that my hair was down. Danny was human too, still with a hand on my cheek. He didn't feel cool in the least, just as warm as a normal human. Danny chuckled, almost reading my mind. "I'm not warm Shade, you're just cold. Dani feels this warm to me too." He held his arm out for me. "Mrs. Fenton? Would you let me have the honor of walking with me to the dining hall?"

I nodded and smiled as I slid my fingers into Danny's. "I'd love to Mr. Fenton." We chuckled as we walked out of the throne room, the world other than the people in this house, forgotten for now.

Everyone was waiting for us, food already sitting for us at our places at the table for the wedding party. Danny and I fell into our chairs with a giggle, not bothering to be graceful. Thankfully, Tucker and Caroline were playing host. Tucker stood and raised a hand as the room fell silent. He handed a microphone to Danielle, who had been standing next to her Aunt and Uncle ready for her speech as the maid of honor. "Unlike most kids, I've had the privilege of seeing my parents fall in love, and I'm glad that I've gotten to see that. It's not all Roses and thermoses, but they have a love that's going to last for eternity, and I'm glad that I get to see them fall in love and continue to be in love for years. Congratulations Mom and Daddy." Blushing, Dani handed the microphone to her Uncle so he could wrap things up.

"Danny and Sam have been my best friends for years and I'm pleased to say I told you so Lovebirds. I know that you guys are going to be together for a really, really long time. There's no need to hope for it, it's just going to happen. Now let's get on with the food, am I right?"

That's all that was needed as chatter broke out, filling the room with noise. I got maybe four bites of food in. As soon as I opened my mouth somebody would come over with congratulations and start a conversation. After about twenty minutes of this, Danny and I finally gave up and started walking around, having random conversations. Obviously, only a fraction of the ghosts were there, as there were billions of them, but there were still several thousand there.

I don't know how long I just walked around and talked but it was a long time. After an hour or so Danny walked over to talk with Walker to make sure he wasn't changing the rules again and I was left alone. With Spectra, Lydia, Ember, and Kitty all around me. I didn't mind Ember and I had gotten pretty close with Kitty in the past five years. Lydia always put me on edge and I hated Spectra.

Kitty, who looked very pretty in a blood red mini dress, stepped slightly in front of me as Spectra and Lydia came closer. Ember, dressed in a navy blue party dress that fell to her knees, reached for her guitar threateningly. Lydia glared at me and Ember cleared her throat.

"Do you two punks need anything?" Ember asked sharply. I set a hand on her arm.

"Just chill." I whispered. Spectra sauntered over and set a hand on my shoulder before running a hand through my hair.

"We just wanted to make sure you didn't have any regrets," Spectra mused in a smooth voice. "Surely Clockwork wouldn't have changed you if you were the right person for His Highness."

I felt power surge through me before I realized that my eyes were glowing yellow. Spectra blinked, surprised that I was able to even use this much power so easily. Lydia stepped up beside Spectra, hanging out with her until she could either break him out of jail or until he died. She was mute, but she was still able to make obscene gestures, just like the one she was giving me now.

My eyes blazed and I drew in a sharp breath. "Shove off." I growled. Spectra smirked, pleased with the fact that that somebody had made me mad so she could feed on me.

"Oh? Maybe you two are destined to fall apart? Clockwork seems to like drama. Have you ever thought that he's just playing the two of you? Molding you to what he wants to be for his amusement? We both know that Danny could have whoever he wanted. He could have somebody much better than you in a heartbeat."

Ember took her guitar off of her back and held it in her hand, hair flaring. "Hey Ditzy and Dumber, she told you to scram!" Spectra set her hands on her hips.

"Why should I you Washed up Has Been?" She asked, sickly sweet. I set a quick mental message to Danny before helping Kitty hold Ember back. Ember's hair flared, making Kitty jump back, but I didn't move like I would have yesterday. According to Danny, halfas had ice cores, meaning that I was much less sensitive to heat than other ghosts and humans.

"Because Spectra." I said after I took a deep breath to calm myself. "My husband's coming." Spectra spun around and pulled in a sharp breath at the sight of the King of All ghosts coming towards her with a very displeased look on his face.

"Shit." She growled. "Come on Lydia, let's go." Lydia grabbed a hold of Spectra's arm and teleported them away just as Danny got up to us. I was still holding back a very pissed Ember, who was now trying to claw her way over to the door and smack Spectra into next Tuesday. The first thing that Danny did was take Ember from me and shake her gently.

"Snap out of it." He said firmly. "Kicking her into next week won't help you any." After a moment, Ember calmed down enough to be let go. Danny looked at me a bit more closely and blinked in surprise. "You're pissed." I sighed as Danny brushed his fingers over my cheek.

"Spectra and Lydia just ticked me off. I'm fine." Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Do I need to go kick somebody's ass?" He asked with concern. I shook my head.

"I'm fine Glowstick. I promise." Danny wrapped an arm around my waist as he turned to the girls and me.

"Can I steal Sam for a while? We have a cake that we need to cut." I snagged Danny's hand, giving him my silent answer. Kitty bowed her head, a habit that she had gotten into. It ticked Danny off.

"I think that would work." She raised her head and gave me a look. "But, the three of us are going to need a coffee date soon. Sometime after your honeymoon when you can't paint." I assured the girls that we would build something in before walking with Danny to the little table with the cake. We didn't need to call everyone to attention, as everyone fell silent as soon as we were there.

"So." Danny said matter of factly. "Who wants some cake?"

We cut the cake, and then proceeded to smash it in each other's faces. We were laughing madly as we scrapped frosting off of each other's noses. After a quick clean up, we found that everyone was waiting for us to have the first dance. Danny squeezed my hand as he pulled me out into the middle of the floor. He nodded to Ember, who had taken her place as resident music ghost at the DJ booth. Ember picked up a little microphone. "For some crazy reason, the bride and groom let the Phoenix Princess pick the song for the first dance. I don't even know what it is, so good luck."

There was a collective chuckle as Ember started to music. The first couple of lines rang through the air as Danny and I started to slow dance. I grinned at one of my favorite songs. I Could Get Used To This by Everlife.

_A dozen roses arrive _

_What a perfect surprise_

_You greet me with a kiss_

_I could get used to this_

_You think that I look the best_

_When my hair is a mess_

_I can't believe you exist_

_I could get used to this_

Danny grinned too, recognizing the song. "Are you ready to be danced with the way that I've been teaching Dani?" He whispered quickly. I nodded quickly. "Good, transform."

I looked at him with confusion but still transformed at the same time Danny did. The music speed up and Danny and I launched in the air as he started dancing with me over the heads of everyone else.

_'Cause you wrote my name all across your hand_

_When I freak you understand_

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it coming over me_

_With you it all comes naturally_

_I've lost the reflex to resist_

_And I could get used to this_

I laughed madly as Danny spun me again. We both trilled the entire song, not paying attention to everyone below us. Just Dancing. As the song ended we landed and Danny held a hand out for Danielle. We had decided to keep the father/daughter dance in, not for the bride and her father, but for the groom and his baby girl. They danced to the same song they danced to at Danny's coronation. Little Wonders.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing and laugher. There wasn't another spat like the one with Spectra. People stayed until near midnight, but Danny and I weren't tired. As soon as everyone else was gone, we walked to our room hand in hand for our honeymoon, staying in it for the next week, coming out only for food, and the occasionally Disney movie Danielle begged us to watch with her.


	4. Four: The Abduction

**Hi Phans! Here's your chapter! I'm going to be gone all this week at summer camp but keep the reviews coming, I'll read them when I get back! Later Phans! **

**Danny's POV**

I pressed a quick kiss on Sam's lips the morning I was set to go back to work. She crawled over and snuggled closer to me. "I need to get up." I whispered, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I still needed sleep, much to my dismay. Unfortunately, when the ghosts had told me about how ghosts went into hibernation five years ago, they had forgotten I was a hybrid. That meant that I only needed four to six hours of sleep, but without them, I was just as useless as anyone who didn't get enough sleep. I also still had that weird pattern where I slept really light one night and really heavy the next. It ticked Sam off.

"Just stay a minute longer." Sam whispered, wrapping her arms around me. "I need to wake up." I rolled my eyes.

"Shade, laying here isn't going to help you wake up. We need to get up. Dani's going to be ticked if I don't see her before I head to work." Sam sighed and sat up, running fingers though her hair.

"Fine. Get up." I chuckled softly.

"Alright just hold your horses. I need to grab my uniform." I pressed a swift kiss on Sam's lips before running and grabbing my clothes. I pulled them on quickly, Sam moving at a much more leisurely pace because all she had to do to go to work was walk down the hall. She could go to work in her pajamas and nobody would look at her funny. She pulled on her normal black tee shirt and jeans that she had started wearing when she realized that she hated the feeling of acrylic paint on her stomach.

I had to pull on the gray pants, black short sleeved collared shirt, and boots. I left my vest in the kitchen for the sole reason that Derek thought that it was the coolest thing since sliced bread. That was the same reason the gun that I was forced to carry either went into a locked up box in our dresser or my belt. I sat down on the bed as Sam finished pulling on her socks. She pulled my hat and badge out of the closet before walking over to me. She brushed her lips against mine before pinning the badge to my shirt. I was our routine, the routine that we had been going through for more than a year and a half. "You know Sam, I could just put my badge on myself." Sam shook her head.

"Nope. You do it wrong." I laughed softly.

"How is it wrong? I pinned on a badge." Sam rolled her eyes.

"It's always crooked. That's why I always do it." Sam slapped the hat on the top of my head. "There. Now come on, you were right when you said Dani would throw a fit, especially because this is her last week of freedom before school." I nodded. Dani was going to ghost school, a strange concept for her that she was really nervous about. After Dani finished high school, she decided she didn't want to go through college yet. She had went to Clockwork to talk about getting a mentor, but there were other plans.

Most naturally born ghosts stayed home until they were about ten years of age. Then they went to Spooks, the junior high for ghosts. They finished junior high before getting a mentor. Simple. Spooks covered the basics that Clockwork had needed to explain to me over a very long time. Dani was a good student, so there wasn't a big problem about that. She just wasn't used to being around ghosts her age. That was what worried her.

I followed Sam out of the room and was very quickly ambushed by two children. Danielle and Derek.

"Good Morning Daddy!" Danielle chirped with a hug as Derek started pulling on my pant leg.

"Uncle D!" He said enthusiastically. "Are you going to throw anyone in jail today? Do you get to cuff somebody? Do you get to use a gun?" I returned Danielle's hug before picking Derek up and putting him on my hip. The boy was unbelievably smart, as was Sarah. It wasn't really surprising. They both had unbelievably smart parents.

"Morning Ghosty Girl. Derek, I'm a patrol officer. That means every day is different. It could be really busy or super slow. I'll tell you at dinner just like I always do. Now let's go eat some cereal." Derek wrapped his arms around my neck as I started walking.

"Can I have some waffles instead? Marcie said that she's make me waffles yesterday." I shook my head.

"Ask your Mommy Derek. Mommy and Daddy get final say on what you eat." Derek threw his head back and sighed in true, dramatic two year old fashion.

"But Uncle D!"

I opened the door to the kitchen with my foot, letting Sam and Dani go first. Derek seemed to have forgotten the conversation that he had with me just moments before at that simple gesture. "Why do you hold the door open for the girls?" He asked curiously. I slid through the door as it closed behind us, setting Derek down next to Cara.

"Because it's nice. Boys hold doors open for girls." Derek put his chin in his meaty little hands as I pulled bowls and cereal from the cupboards. Sam grabbed the milk.

"But why?" He questioned further. I laughed.

"Go ask your Daddy Derek." Derek shook his head very solemnly as I sat down at the table that grew with every addition.

"Daddy said I was supposed to bother you this morning." Caroline burst out laughing.

"Derek Baby, Daddy's being silly. Stop bothering your Uncle and eat some breakfast." Derek deflated, but started eating his Fruit Loops.

I scarfed down my breakfast and pressed a kiss on Sam's forehead. "I've got to go, love you." Sam pressed a quick kiss on my lips.

"Love you too, Invite Val to dinner." I nodded and threw my answer over my shoulder as I grabbed my vest and street clothes in my duffle on the chair by the kitchen door.

"I will." I walked over to Tucker's door on the way out, knocking hard on his door. "Dude! Get up! And entertain your own kid next time!"

Amity police station was only a quick flight away. I phased through the ceiling into the locker room, turned human, and then straightened myself up because Derek had thrown my uniform all over the place. I was getting congratulations thrown at me left and right because even through there weren't very many humans at the wedding, pretty much everyone knew I was getting married. I said thank you to yet another congratulations as I tossed my duffle in my locker, snapped on my vest, and walked out of the crowded locker room.

I only got a second to breathe as I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned and smiled at my partner. "Valarie!"

I got a sock in the shoulder, Val's customary greeting for me. "Hey, how was the wedding Mr. Popular?" I smiled.

"It was good, it didn't go as planned but it was good. We were married by the end of the night and that's all I wanted. Sam told me to invite you for dinner and I don't doubt that Danielle would mind it either." Valerie smiled.

"We'll see, I thought that Dani's friend Missy would be coming over. She's what? Nine now?" I nodded.

"Yeah, she is. And she is coming over. But she's a nine year old princess. That means she always has some kind of guard with her. Sam wanted you to come over too, there's defiantly enough room at our place." Val smiled slyly.

"Will Danielle have a guard when she goes to school?" Val asked softly. It had been pretty imposable to keep the secret when every few days, some spirit got confused on their way back from haunting, yelling out "King Daniel!" At the top of their lungs. I got a black eye for keeping that from my friend, but other than that, Val took it pretty easily.

I swallowed nervously. "She probably should I guess. Frostbite's son is still too young so that won't work. I'll need to find somebody else that's big and scary." Valarie pinched the bridge of her nose as we made our way to briefing.

"Danny, you're literally the king of big and Scary. Maybe you can get Skulker to watch her for you or something." I raised my eyebrows and Valarie snorted. "You're right, that would be stupid."

We stepped into the briefing room and something rubbed me wrong. I looked around suddenly, taking the whole room in, tensing. Val's hand slid to her gun as she caught how on edge I was. The captain called out for everyone to be quiet. You could have heard a pin drop.

"We have an abduction."

The words rang through the room. The captain started handing out pictures to the officers. I got mine and looked down at it quickly, memorizing the person's features.

It was a little girl, a kid with white blonde hair and grey/blue eyes. She had a spray of freckles across her face that stood out against her pale skin.

"Her name is Annabelle Hanson. She's five years old. Her mom was at the supermarket at around ten last night. She turned around for just a minute to check the prices on milk. When she turned back around, Annabelle was gone. She panicked and went straight to customer service. They looked for four hours before coming to us. Ms. Hanson says Annabelle answers to Belle and Princess. Keep your eyes peeled. Mr. Fenton, call in your team just in case. You all know the timeline."

The timeline. Meaning that when you were looking for a child abduction, you had 48 hours until you weren't looking for a missing person, but a body. I quickly did the math in my head. She had been missing for ten hours. 38 left.

Everyone jogged to their cars. Valarie slid into the driver's side as I whipped out my phone. The captain had started calling in my team for crimes that they didn't know if human or not. Sometimes they were human, sometimes they were ghost. Either way if we could find Belle, it would be worth it. I pressed my first speed dial and Sam's picture flew to the screen on my phone she answered on the first ring.

"_Sam Fenton speaking." _She said happily. I tried to smile, but it didn't work.

"Hey. We're bringing in the team. Everyone needs to meet up with Val and me." Sam's voice turned serious quickly.

_"How bad is it?"_ Sam whispered, no doubt trying to keep it from the kids' ears.

"There's a kid missing Sam." I said softly. She gasped before steeling.

_"Were do you want to meet us?" _I closed my eyes for a moment to think.

"Meet us at the supermarket on 5th. We'll start tracing for ghosts from there." Sam sighed.

_"I'll call Cara and Tucker, see you soon Glowstick. I love you."_

I bit my lip. "Love you too Sam. Bye."

My phone slapped shut and I took a deep breath. Val rubbed the steering wheel as she chanced a glance at me. "So how's this going to work Danny Phantom?" I fingered the watch on my right wrist. My parents made it because I wasn't in the human world all the time. It let me know when threatening ghosts were in the area. I could also set it up to look for residual ectoplasm. That was going to be the key.

"We're going to look and see if there even was a ghost in the area. If there was, we'll track it with the team. If not, we'll look for a human with the rest of the police. Do you still have your suit Val?" She gave me a look that said it was stupid to even ask that question. I held up my hands in surrender. "I'm just checking, chill. If there is a ghost, get ready to suit up at my signal." She nodded as we pulled into the parking lot. There was a flash as a portal opened and Phoenix walked out with her arms in the air, triumphant.

"Look what I did Daddy!" I smiled softly at her.

"Good job Ghosty. Hey guys." I handed gave Sam my picture and she looked at it a moment before passing it over to Tucker. He passed it to Cara, and she gave it Dani before handing it back to me. "We're looking for her. She went missing late last night. We're here to see if there was actually a ghost here that could have taken her." Cara looked up at me, her eyes hard and blazing.

"Do you have any leads yet?" She asked sharply. I shook my head before scanning with my watch. Danielle transformed, flying up in the air as Phoenix. Suddenly, my watch screamed as it picked up an enemy ecto-signature here with in the last twenty four hours that wasn't Sam, Dani, or I. I transformed and Sam followed my example. Valarie gasped.

"What the hell?" She screeched. "I should know things like this!" Sam floated over and set a hand on Valarie's shoulder.

"This is why I was going to have you over for dinner. This is more important. Clockwork did something weird and gave my powers. That's all we know." Valarie glared over at me before powering up her suit. Cara clicked her heals together like Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz before floating off of the ground with a soft whir. She powered up her boots. Tuck stomped one foot and did the same. He had made himself a pair of boots like Cara's when we were in college. He was tired of Dani and me carrying him around town. He said that it made him feel like a damsel in distress.

"Phoenix," I called out, "reach out for the ecto-signature near the back of the store. That should be the one we're looking for."

Danielle nodded confidently before flying over to the back end of the store. I latched onto the harsh energy with my mind as we started to fly

We were in front of an old hospital. The old hospital where Spectra trapped Sam, Tucker and I almost ten years ago. I sighed. "Oh in the name of the realms no." Sam and Tucker caught it too.

"She better not have done this because she was ticked at me." Sam growled as she flashed human. I landed on the ground and did the same. Phoenix floated above us in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked. I reached a hand through the airspace and felt the slight pressure of a shield.

"Spectra is out of ideas to get back at us." I said in irritation. "She's done the kidnapping thing before." Danielle sighed and floated back to the ground, turning human. Everyone made their way through the shield and Dani stopped the guards at the front door by punching them in the face. It was more violent than what I had planned, but it worked. As soon as you were through the door you could hear the screaming, at least I could. Nobody else had the super enhanced senses. "She's on the fourth floor!" I hissed. Val grabbed onto my arm right before I turned intangible and flew through the ceiling.

I landed protectively in front of the screaming girl. Val dropped her hold on my arm as she whipped an ecto-weapon out. Our first priority, was keeping Belle safe. Spectra was sitting on the other side of the room, reclining in a desk chair as she soaked in Belle's energy. She smirked and barely cracked an eye when she saw us.

"Hm, I take it you're going to try to take my meal away now?" Valarie shot Spectra a murderous look as she edged closer to Annabelle. The villainess smirked. "Temper temper Officer Gray. That shoot first and ask questions later attitude is going to get you in deep ectoplasm."

Danielle floated up behind Spectra and grabbed her wrists, canceling her powers. The woman chuckled. "Silly little Phoenix Princess, you should know by now I never work alone, and I don't need powers to stop weak little you." Dani's eyes widened as she realized what piece of the puzzle was missing. She clamped a hand over Spectra's mouth, but Penelope only licked the princess's hand. "Bertrand! I need you in the cell room!" She called out sharply as she and Danielle started fighting hand to hand. Dani was starting to sweat from the excursion of keeping her hold over Penelope's powers.

The shape shifter tumbled through the walls in the form of a Mountain Lion. Of course, he singled me out. It went paw verses hand, both of us glowing brightly as we grappled for control. Sam slowly phased through the ceiling and landed next to Belle, a hand to her lips as she started to untie the girl's bonds.

Bertrand snarled. "You don't really think that you can beat us, do you Freak?" He asked tauntingly as he fought me with both word and claw. "Everyone says that they appreciate you, but they'd just as soon turn on you for being a freak of nature as they would grab a cup of coffee. It doesn't matter what world you're in, you simply don't belong. It would do the worlds a lot of good if we exiled you to space with Plasmius. The Mistress will see it done! There's no life or death for you Daniel. None!" I smirked.

"That would hurt a lot Bertrand," I said as I twisted under the cat's paw's, twisting his arm so that it was pinned behind him. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not as insecure as I was when I first got these powers." I canceled his shape shifting abilities, making him revert to his weak, humanoid form. Bertrand tried to throw a punch but I caught his fist. "And now, that I'm in charge, the zone actually has trials. For now though, you have a nice holding cell with your name on it at Walker's jail." I used my free hand to whip out a thermos and suck Bertrand in.

I turned around and glanced at Danielle and Spectra. Dani was on fire, both literally and metaphorically. The flames etched on her circlet glowed as white hot flames circled the two ghosts. I floated up to them and Danielle caught my eye. She would finish Spectra. It was her fight. I would get to question her about this Mistress afterwards, but it was her fight. She wanted permission to continue instead of handing her off to me.

I gave a small nod, so little that you wouldn't have noticed it unless you were paying attention. Dani grinned, feeling the same thrill of the fight that I did whenever I took on a foe. The flames that had been circling them, tightened around Penelope as Danielle took her hands off of the elder ghost. Spectra tried to draw power from Belle's fear, but Danielle was faster.

The flames were quickly joined by ice and ectoplasm, binding the ghost together. The ice and the fire canceled each other out so that they wouldn't permanently harm Spectra and the strands of ectoplasm would fuel the artificial elements so they could keep going when Dani turned human. A splat of ectoplasm covered spectra's moth so she couldn't use her powers in that fashion against us. It was smart, well thought out, perfectly applied, and something she could have done ten minutes ago.

I put my hands on my hips. "Danielle, you could have done that as soon as you bound her powers."

Dani smiled sheepishly. "But you had to go and fight Bertrand then. I couldn't show you my new trick." I set my hand under Dani's chin.

"I know you wanted to show me, but you could have showed me when we got home. Hostage situations aren't the time for showing off Ghosty." Dani nodded and stepped to the side as I stepped forwards to Spectra. She glared at me as I wrapped a hand around her arm, canceling her powers. Dani dropped the Ectoplasmic gag as Spectra spat vile words in the ghost girl's direction. I flicked her in the ear. "Shut up about Phoenix. She won. Get over it."

Spectra growled. "And little Miss Princess is a stuck up show off who's too insecure and needs her Daddy to tell her she's good enough. Just send me to jail already. You aren't getting anything out of me." I smirked.

"Really? I guess then I'll get Walker to set up your cell with Klemper." Spectra's eyes widened.

"All I know is she's an associate of Plasmius's who wants to get the House of Phantom gone. She's packing some serious coin and that's all I know. Don't stick me in with Klemper!" I sucked her into a thermos.

"Chill Spectra, he's not even in jail, but thanks for cooperating."

Dani and I turned human, revealing the fact that she was in just a tank top and shorts. She didn't even have any shoes on. Dani blushed and floated off of the ground of the abandoned building, hyper aware of how beat up the floor was. "Mom told me it was an emergency. I moved like the zone depended on it." I pressed a kiss on her forehead before walking over to where everybody else was. Sam was human, holding Belle as she shivered and let Cara look her over. Val was phoning the chief and letting her know that we found Belle as Tuck stood off to the side waiting to see what he should do next, preferably getting out of the building.

I handed him the thermos and smiled softly. "Could you take this to Walker? Val and I are going to need to stay with Annabelle and I don't think that Belle's going to let Sam leave her until her Mom meets us at the hospital. And we both know that Cara's riding in the ambulance with her." Dani set her hands on her hips.

"I can take it to Walker's jail!" She exclaimed.

"There is no way in the realms! Spectra and Bertrand kidnapped Belle because they wanted the house of Phantom. Whoever they were working for wants the three of us gone Danielle. Not dead, gone. A fate worse than death Danielle. I'm going to work on getting you some kind of protection at the meeting on Saturday but until then you are going to stay close to your mother and I."

Needless to say, Danielle was outraged. "Daddy! I can take care of myself! I don't need a guard and I never had. I am Phoenix! I'm not some helpless little girl that needs to hide behind her parents! I am perfectly capable of taking a thermos to Warden Walker!" I sighed.

"Danielle. Ghosty Girl, I don't mean it like that. I mean that you need somebody to help you in case somebody stronger than you comes. Bertrand says this Mistress wants to exile us to space Danielle. To space. With Vlad. If they catch you they will hurt so much what happened to you when Pariah came back will look like nothing more than a scratch on the back. You can't get cocky Dani. You and your Mom together, have always been virtually unstoppable. When I'm not at home in the lair, I'm usually with Valarie or somebody else on the police squad or the team, or a trusted ghost. If we get cocky and think that we're untouchable because we're halfas, they will get us. So you will stay with your Mom and I and that's final!"

Dani's eyes were wide. "They want to send us to space? With Vlad?" I nodded as Dani wrapped her arms around me. "I think I'll stay with you and Mom." I nodded.

"I thought so Danielle."


	5. Five: The Tattoos

**Sam's POV**

While everyone else either shielded the girl or fought the ghosts around us, I approached the child. She was crying, but not as loudly as she had been before we showed up.

"Don't hurt me!" She screeched. I held my hands up in surrender as I turned human, working with the couple of things Danny taught me so far. I tucked my now midnight black hair behind my ear as I took a small step forwards.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart, I'm just trying to get you out of those restraints and safe."

The girl tried to shake some of her short blonde hair out of her eyes as she watched me with a simple awe. "You're on the news my Mommy watches."

I laughed softly as I took the final step to the child and quickly started unbuckling the leather restraints holding her down. "I am on the news sometimes. My name's Sam."

The child studied me for a minute before deciding that it would be okay if I knew her name. "I'm Belle." She said, gasping slightly afterwards and coughing violently.

The last of the restraints fell off and I climbed up on the table next to Belle, helping her sit up. "Val! Cover us in case anyone else shows up! Cara! Pick the kit up off the ground and get your butt over here."

Val tightened her grip on her plasma ray as Cara scrambled over to Belle and me, sitting next to us.

I faintly registered the whir of a thermos as Belle stopped coughing. She climbed onto my lap before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. A crimson smear streaked across her hand, but Belle didn't seem fazed.

"Oops." She mumbled, trembling slightly from fatigue as she wiped the blood on her pants.

Cara smiled gently at the little girl as she a hold of her hand. "My name is Dr. Foley. Can I take a look at you? I think I might be able to help up so you don't have to cough like that again."

Belle sighed but still nodded. "Okay. My Mommy says my coughing is normal though. It because my breathers are sick. That's why I live in the big house with lots of doctors in it. Yesterday Mommy and I were getting a special meal to celebrate that I get to see my twin sister again. She's been gone for years. Last time I saw her she was asleep in a box. That was silly of Josie."

It hit me. She was dying. A look of sad dawning crossed Cara's face as she started dialing a number on her phone. "Danny? Can you tell me Belle's given name?" She asked softly as she waited for the call to pick up.

He nodded as he jogged over, Dani floating beside him. "Annabelle Hanson."

Belle shook her head. "No. You missed a part Danny Phantom! It's Annabelle Joy Hanson. My middle name is Joy."

My heart clenched as I nodded. "Alright Belle. Dani, I need you to turn into Phoenix and stand outside with Belle, okay?"

She nodded and held a hand out for the child. Dani picked Belle up and turned her intangible, flying her out of the broken hospital. Cara called a coworker who worked on the pediatrics floor and asked them to get Belle's room ready. As soon as we were sure that Belle couldn't hear Danny's opened his mouth, arms crossed firmly.

"I'm not letting her die." Val glanced over her shoulder at Danny from where she was standing at the window watching the two girls.

"You can't stop death Danny. You may rule over death, but can't stop it."

I winced. This wasn't going to go over well. I quickly stepped over to Danny, lacing my fingers with his. He was burning cold, a side effect of his pure emotion. "I'm the king of the Underworld." he said sharply.

"She's not allowed to die. She has her whole life ahead of her. She should get to have a first day of elementary school. She should get to be bunny number four in her school play. She should be able to get butterflies dancing with somebody she cares about for the first time. She shouldn't be burdened with the darkness of being dead this young! She shouldn't have to! I'm not just going to let her die! She's just a little girl! She should get to be a little girl!"

His eyes were glowing and watering with slightly glowing tears as I set a hand on his face, cupping his cheek. "It'll be alright. She will be alright. She's not going to be another child you have to watch die."

Valarie sighed, "Am I the only one who has a sense of reality?" she asked in exasperation.

"Are you the only one that's forgotten that there are two paradoxes in the room and one below us? Danny, Sam, and Danielle have a power from being Zone royals that'll let them heal her." Cara said happily.

Valarie blinked before throwing her hands up in the air. "You all need to stop screwing with my head. Let's go, the paramedics should be here any minute."

The ambulances came within hearing distance as soon as we landed. Belle and Danielle were sitting together happily as Dani made Belle a little princess out of ice, namely, Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

Belle held on to her little doll happily as the ambulance pulled up. A woman bolted out of the ambulance as soon as it stopped. She pulled Belle into her arms, sobbing.

It was a couple minutes before the paramedics could get Belle away from her mother so they turned to Cara. They basically said that Cara hadn't been able to check Belle over all the way, by from what she could see, Belle was no worse for wear. Cara also hadn't been able to check out Belle's torso, just because she was being careful.

Suddenly, Belle's mother screamed. "What happened to your back?"

Cara was there faster than any of the other paramedics, coaxing Mrs. Hanson out of the way before crouching down next to Belle. "Let's take a looksee, shall we Sweetheart?"

Belle nodded, seemingly unfazed by what scared her mother. I darted over and stood behind Cara as she looked Belle over. Right on the small of the child's back were two symbols tattooed into her skin. !E.

"Hey Danny?" I called out in a sickly sweet voice that I only used in emergencies so nobody would see my panic.

He ran over, his eyes widening at the symbols. "!E? Like somebody exclaiming E in Spanish?" He asked in confusion. I set a finger to my lips, a sign we would talk about it later.

"So," Cara said happily. "Who do you want to pick to ride with you, me, and Mommy in the ambulance Belle?"

Belle scanned through the small group of rescuers and grinned. "I want Sam to come!" She shouted. Danny pressed a kiss on my forehead as I turned to hop in the ambulance.

"Talk to Mrs. Hanson about me helping Belle. I'll do it, but I need her permission. I missed last week's trip of healing kids anyways so Dani and I were going to head to the hospital anyways. We'll just go early now." I nodded, pressing a kiss on Danny's lips.

"What's worrying you?" I whispered. Danny sighed heavily.

"I'll tell you at the hospital, just watch your back."

I nodded nervously as I turned and climbed into the ambulance with Belle, her mom, Cara, and the paramedics who were already in the vehicle. I stuck out my hand to Belle's mother. "I'm Sam Fenton."

The woman took it and shook it warmly. "Isabella Hanson. Thank you, for giving me a bit more time with my baby."

I smiled. "You're welcome. I'd hope somebody would do the same if they could for my Danielle. By the way, I think I might be able to help you with something."

Isabella eyed me curiously. "What are you thinking about?"

I wrung my hands together as I glanced over at Cara, this was the hard part. "What if Danny, Danielle, and I could give you more time with Annabelle. She told us she was sick and just by looking her over, Cara and I could see she doesn't have much time left without a cure. What if I could give you a cure for whatever is wrong with her lungs?"

Isabella's eyes hardened. "We're out of money Mrs. Fenton. I doubt we could afford whatever miracle you're endorsing."

My eyes softened. "Isabella, I don't mean anything like that. I mean that we, Danny, Danielle, or I, could cure her. No money, no death, no radioactive blood, just life for Belle."

Isabella stared at me for a moment before setting a hand to her chest. "What would you do?"

I turned over to Cara, who was holding Belle's hand as she got an IV poked into her arm. "A little help?" I asked softly.

Cara smiled. "You got the super powers, you get to explain them." I sighed.

"Danny and Danielle would be better at this than I am, I only got my powers last week. We hold a special," I searched for the right word for a moment, closing my eyes.

"Danny always says it your special position." Cara said helpfully. Belle giggled at my yellow glare.

"Thank you, dear Baby Sister, for being so insanely helpful." Cara smiled smugly.

"You still have no idea how to control the glowing eyes, do you?" I rolled my still yellow eyes.

"Caroline. I'm going to tell Derek that you're a dragon when I get home tonight. Anyways, with our special position, the three of us have healing powers. We would have to do a couple of treatments, simply because unless you've been super pumped with ectoplasm for years, their bodies can undergo all of that supernatural energy. All we would do, would be take off a glove, set a hand on Belle's chest, and pump the healing energy in. It doesn't hurt, doesn't have side effects like medications do, she would just have a stronger ghost someday. Most importantly, she would live. She would get to be a kid and go to school. That's all we want."

Isabella stood there with her jaw dropped as we pulled into the ambulance bay. I turned us both intangible so they could wheel Belle out.

"I thought that Phantom and Phoenix were the only ones with powers?" I then realized that Danny hadn't shouted it to the heavens that I got powers.

"They were a wedding present from the Ghost of Time. You weren't missing anything huge." Isabella raised her eyebrows at my major understatement as she jumped out of the ambulance and followed her daughter inside. I stepped down and transformed. My fingers brushed the slim silver belt I clipped onto my dress just so I could carry a thermos. I pulled off my glove as I felt comfortably warm arms wrap around me.

A nose brushed into my hair and I smiled at the touch. "Hey Glowstick." I said softly. The face removed itself from my hair as he moved to my side, brushing a kiss against my lips.

"You did well Sam, I couldn't have explained it better." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you could have. Did you ride on top of the ambulance again or something of the sort? And where's Phoenix?" There was a jab in my side and I jumped. Danielle smiled cheekily.

"I'm going inside. I'll be with the kids on the pediatric floor if anyone's looking for me."

Dani floated off and left me watching her walk off. Danny and I burst out laughing. "She's a character," Danny said as we started walking inside. Cue the staring as everyone watched in shock as Daniel Fenton/Phantom walked in anywhere had in hand with a lady that wasn't Dani or human Sam. We ignored them, knowing full well that rumors were going to happen.

We flew through the ceiling and up to the fourth floor pediatrics, where a flurry of doctors were all rushing around trying to make sure Belle was okay. Despite the fact that Caroline was an ER doctor by trade, she was rushing around at the front, giving orders for medications I'd never heard of and stopping over by Belle ever couple of minutes.

Cara looked up and saw us, she nodded in sharp motion, glad that we were there. "Somebody go run it down for the Fenton/Phantom's! Stat people, they're the only ones here with creepy healing powers!"

That was my sister. You're all jealous, admit it. An intern walked up to us with wide eyes as she looked me over. "Uh. Annabelle Hanson. Stage four lung cancer, minor bruising on her arms and legs from her abduction, and a strange tattoo with an ink nobody here's ever seen. It's not harming her but we're running tests anyways."

Danny thanked the young man as I mulled it over in my head. We phased through the crowd and over to Annabelle. She smiled at me. "Hi Sam!" She said happily before coughing harshly again. I gently rubbed her arm as I knelt next to the bed where Belle was laying in her mother's arms. Danny stood over us, smiling softly at the girl.

The girl lifted a hand to her mouth, glaring at the crimson blob on her hand. Isabella handed her a tissue so she could wipe away the blood. Belle smiled at me again, a little more weary this time. "You look sparkly." She said joyfully.

I grinned, knowing what Belle took as sparkling was actually my faintly purple glow. "Thanks. Do you think that we could get a look at the marks on your back?"

With a trust that could only be described as childlike, Belle turned over and lifted up her shirt. The tattoos were red and bubbled above her skin a little bit. Danny brushed his fingers over the marks and hissed in pain, turning human as he cradled his hand. "Blood blossom." He said in annoyance.

I nodded and sighed. Blood blossom wouldn't hurt her. "That's good." I told Isabella. "It means she's going to be just fine.

_This is as long as this chapter's going to be. I've been working on it for a week. I'm starting to hate it with a passion. So bam. There you go. Uh, Later Phans I guess._


	6. SIx: The Name

**Danny's POV**

Sam sent me a pleading look. Even if the blood blossom wasn't going to hurt her, we still needed to help with her cancer. Stage four, that meant by the looks of it, she was on death road. She wasn't going to be fine if we couldn't heal her lungs.

I took a deep breath. "Okay Belle, do you think that you'd like to breathe a little better?" She nodded quickly.

"That sound like fun." She said with a grin.

I turned to Belle's mother as I brushed the girl's hair away from her face like I often did to Danielle. "Would you be alright with us moving her to the playroom? We usually tell stories while we heal."

She bit her lip and nodded. "As long as she won't hurt herself."

Sam looked around and found her sister. "Cara!"

The blonde woman turned and jogged over. She had somehow already changed into her scrubs. "Whatcha need?"

Sam glanced at Belle. "A wheelchair. I think that Dani could use some help in the pediatric playroom."

Cara went to go grab it as I carefully picked Belle up. She positioned her arms around my neck so she wouldn't pull her IV, a show of just how long she had been in the hospital. Cara came back with wheelchair and Sam took it.

"I think the super hero's going to carry her. I'll push the chair so she'll have a place to sit. Isabella, can you roll her IV for us?"

Belle's mother, Isabella, took hold of the IV and rolled as we walked. We probably looked like some kind of crazy parade. Two ghost-hybrids, a little girl, and an exhausted woman in her late twenties parading to the playroom.

Calling it a playroom was a bit of an overstatement, it was a large room that the other doctors wheeled pediatric patients into so the kids could see something more than just the four walls of their rooms. There were toys like building blocks, puzzles, and dolls. There was a shelf of books and most of the long term kids' favorite place in the room. The chair where Dani sat and told stories.

Right before we walked inside, Sam turned into her human form. We opened the door as quietly as we could and smiled.

Danielle was sitting in her chair and was carefully holding the hand of a girl who had gotten her hand run over. Danielle was glowing a soft purple, something that I had never really paid attention to. Both of my girls glowed purple while I glowed blue.

"And then my Daddy looked at Pariah with the angriest look on his face, and he told him to shut up and let me out of my cage. Pariah laughed as Daddy screamed."

I started tuning out the story as I walked over to Danielle and sat down on the floor next to the other kids. Belle settled in my lap as I wrapped my arms around her. I started glowing blue just like Dani was glowing purple. Belle squealed in surprise.

"It doesn't hurt!" She said joyfully. I grinned at her shock as Dani jumped.

"Daddy! Do you want to take over or something?" She asked after the kids chorused helloes to Sam and me. I shook my head.

"You keep going Danielle. I'll just sit down here. But I will interrupt when you're done with this story."

Dani nodded as she went back to her story. She told the story with her hands, moving her free arm as much as she could. Her fingers flew in front of her as she described somebody flying and she mimed punches as she told of me smashing Pariah to a pulp. Her glow got brighter as she told the story, emotion leaking into her powers.

"..And that's how Mom and Daddy stopped Pariah Dark for the second time. That's also how I torched Nocturne but that's not as cool."

Sam chuckled from where she was standing in the back of the room with Isabella. "Come on Dani, you're selling yourself short. Save finding out that you and your Daddy were going to be alright that was my favorite part of the night."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Alright Mom. Anyways, Whatcha need Daddy?"

Sam looked around at the kids around me and grinned. "I think we need some help from some super heroes."

A little boy about eight, Greg, reached over and tugged on my cloak. "I'm a super hero." He whispered.

I reached over and ruffled his hair. "That's good. We need more super heroes like you for when I get old. What we need right now is help with ideas, right Sam?"

Sam nodded as she walked over and sat down with the rest of the kids. "I think you're right Danny. Do you guys remember why Dani, Danielle and I weren't here last week?"

A girl about 13 raised her hand and Sam called on her.

"Clara?" The girl knit her fingers together in her lap, setting her ball of yarn and crochet needle down. She must have picked it up during her time in the hospital. She had been there more than a year waiting on a lung transplant.

"You got married, congratulations by the way." Sam chuckled.

"Thanks and you're right. My name's Sam Fenton now. I got a present that I think I'll need your help naming. You think that you guys could do that?"

The kids nodded vigorously. "Did you get a kitty?" A little girl named Maren blurted. She then but her hands on her mouth when she remembered that she was supposed to raise her hand so everyone would get a chance to talk.

Sam shook her head solemnly. "I didn't get a kitty." She stood up and summoned the glowing rings around herself. "I got ghost powers instead."

The awe in the room was pretty incredible as the kids squealed in excitement. We probably waited a good twenty minute before it quieted down enough for Sam to talk again. "So," she asked, "what should we name me?"

The conversation bubbled up again as the kids started to figure out what to call Sam's ghost half. Sam sat down again and picked up a girl in a green nightgown. She started to glow purple, further igniting the conversation.

"What about Sam Phantom?" A boy name Carter called out.

I shook my head. "That's the thing about ghosts. Humans share last names, but every ghost's name is different. That's why we're able to just yell out Phoenix or Ember into the air. Everyone knows you're talking about Ember McLain and Danielle Fenton/Phantom. The only reason our human last name is Fenton/Phantom is because it's a human tradition.

"What about Vision?" Belle asked.

Sam opened her mouth but wasn't able to answer as she was cut off by a boy in superman pajamas, Westen. "That's been done before! We need something fresh and new! Like Sam Apparition!"

A young woman about fifteen, the oldest in the group, rolled her eyes. She refused to be healed when there were kids that needed it more than her. Her name was Raven and she was reasonably good friends with Danielle. She had a heart defect that caused her to need a machine to keep her heart pumping as she waited for another one. "Wes, Most kids younger than you won't be able to say that. It needs to be something less complicated."

"You could finally be Sammy Shade Mom." Danielle teased. Sam shot her a look. That was my nickname for her, just mine. I chuckled softly.

"Danielle Cendrine Fenton/Phantom."

Dani tensed and winced. "Never mind, scrap that idea."

A boy with his hands wrapped in bandages stood up suddenly. He was new, but the little purple nametag said his name was Nick. "Oh! What about Samantha Spirit!"

Sam bit her lip. "I'm kind of against the whole Samantha thing. Do you have anything that could stand alone? Without Samantha or Sam?"

"Shadow?" Carter suggested after a moment of thought.

Clara looked up from her yarn, setting the hat she was working on down. "What about Revenant?" She asked, picking a knot out of her row.

"You could be The Soul!" Greg suggested. Sam tossed it around in her mind.

"Not quite. Anything else?"

Maren raised her hand, extra conscious of the fact that she needed to. "Specter." She said simply. "You could be Specter. Or Sam Specter. Or even Samantha Specter. Specter."

Sam's face lit up and I already knew that she had chosen. "That sounds good." Sam said slowly. "It's traditional, but still has some flare. Specter. When you hear it you think of a ghost. It's just one of those words." Sam looked over at me and locked eyes. It was also a name that would be well respected, unlike Apparition. "What do you think Ghost Boy?" I nodded, but sent her a mental message.

I think that it's beautiful. Just like my wife. But then again, no name could compare to your beauty. You should go with it.

Sam blushed lightly and smiled at me. "It looks like that one's a keeper." The kids cheered and we were silent for a few moments until the kids stopped laughing. Belle had relaxed against me and was breathing easily, something that she wasn't used to.

"Mr. Phantom?" A voice asked. I looked over at Raven, she was sitting in the back of the group, her heart machine under her chair. "Can you tell us a story? Not a ghost story, just a story about you. It doesn't even need to be about your powers. Just a story."

The kids all nodded in approval as Dani relaxed in her chair. "Come on Daddy," she coaxed, "even I want to hear this one."

I sighed in mock exasperation. "I guess." I said with a shrug. "Have you guys ever heard of the time I teleported all over the country to find Sam a pot of flowers?"

The kids all shook their heads as Sam smiled, remembering the day I had come in with the bright blue daisies and asked her on our first date. "Alright, then I'll tell you that one. It was the middle of January. Sam and I had just brought Danielle back to my place a few weeks earlier, Dani was stable, and I still hadn't taken Sam out on a date yet. I got up really early that morning, telling myself that even if it would take me all day, I was going to find some of Sam's favorite flowers. Which, at the time, had been blue daisies…"

I ran through the story, the kids' eyes never leaving my face. Then Sam told the story of the time she's convinced me to step into the portal and get my powers. By the time we were done with that, it was time to leave. I tried to remove my hand from Belle but she held me tight. "Is it going to hurt when you let go?" She whispered. I bit my lip.

"Maybe when your lungs stop feeling so stunned from the ectoplasm, then you might cough like you have normally, but it should start getting better and we'll be back next week. Maybe you can sit with Sam or Dani then, alright? But right now, if I keep on healing you like I have been, you're body's going to get scared and panic because of all of the energy, alright?" Belle nodded.

"Do you promise you'll be back next week?" she whispered. I nodded and gave her a quick squeeze.

"I promise."

Belle took a slow breath and nodded as she took her hands off, letting me remove my hand and transfer her to her wheelchair. "I'm going to hand you off to Mommy now, okay Belle?" Belle nodded as I wheeled her over to her mom. Isabella took the wheelchair from me with a thankful smile.

"Thank you, for my daughter back." I smiled.

"You're welcome. We'll see you next week, alright?" Isabella nodded and I turned back to the kids. "Thanks for being so cool." I said with a grin. "Sam, Dani, and I'll be back next week, alright."

"Bye!"

Sam, Dani, and I all stood in the front walkway of the hospital together. I gave Dani a quick hug before giving Sam a short kiss. "I'll see you guys tonight, alright?"

Dani smiled and floated up to give me a kiss. "See you Daddy. I'll meet you at home Mom." The ghost girl ripped a hole between worlds and flew through, no doubt straight to her room. Sam chuckled.

"I'd better follow her and go make sure your folks haven't let Derek and Sarah blow anything up. See you at home, alright?" I nodded.

"When I get there tonight we should probably talk about something that Val helped me figure out. It's about Dani." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Is our daughter going to try and kill you tonight Mr. Phantom?" She asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's hope not." Sam gave me one last kiss before walking before the portal Dani had left open for her. It closed behind her and I turned human. A car pulled up behind me and I turned around. Val was sitting in the driver's seat with two soda's and a grin on her face.

"Come on Partner, let's see how crazy the rest of our day is, it's only 1pm yet. The day's young."

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the squad car, opened the door as soon as I was close enough. I plopped in, the car barely moving with how light I was. "Let's go see what we can do, just try not to run into any ghosts."

Valarie laughed wildly as we drove off. I just picked up the soda that she had bought for me. Now all I was hoping for was a normal afternoon.

* * *

**NOW LET"S KICK THIS WRITER"S BLOCK"S ASS SHALL WE PHANS!**

**Oh. And later Phans.**


	7. Seven: The Conversation

**Sam's POV**

As usual, when Danny got home that evening it was chaos. HE walked through the door with Cara jazz, Will, and Val, talking about field first aid. Within ten seconds there was an earsplitting scream. "MOMMY'S A DRAGON! RUN FOR YOUR LIVESES!" I chuckled as Derek ran to his room and slammed the door. Cara glared at me.

"Samantha Amanda Fenton/Phantom. Why in the name of the worlds did you tell my son was a dragon?" Cara asked in exasperation as she walked over to her son's room.

"Just keeping my promise Sister Dear!" I called out. Cara grumbled something I couldn't hear but probable wasn't very complimentary.

Danny wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed a kiss on my lips. He looked tired. I took off his hat and ruffled his hair after we broke apart. "What's wrong?" I whispered as I pressed a quick kiss on his nose. Danny chuckled softly.

"Nothing yet I guess," he glanced around the room and saw Sarah babbling to her parents. Tucker and Cara had finally calmed Derek down and Tucker was holding Derek on his hip as the couple talked. Danielle was sitting in the corner of the room with Missy, glancing back at us every few seconds. She was obviously listening and trying to figure out what we were talking about.

Danny sighed. "Danielle Cendrine you stop that ear napping on our conversation." He grumbled as he grabbed Val by the wrist and the three of us walked into his and my bedroom. Marcie had made the bed that morning, you could tell by the drawing she set on the bedside table.

Danny shut the door and transformed, sitting on the ceiling like he did when he wasn't sure what the hell to do. "Spectra wasn't working alone today. They sent us the test results from Belle's back and it wasn't just blood blossoms in that ink. There was straight ectoplasm, biotoxins, there was even human blood that didn't belong to Belle. They can't figure out whose blood it was as the ectoplasm damaged it so much but whatever or whoever put those marks on Belle's back has been doing it to other people too. They're going to strike again but we don't have enough to profile them."

Danny pulled at his hair, as he unclasped his cloak. The green fabric fell to the ground in a curtain as I pondered that. "What would go after a little girl like that?" I mumbled. Danny stilled.

"Sam." He said lowly. "Spectra spilled that she was working for somebody called the mistress. She didn't tell me much else other than they want to exile us to space like my dad did Plasmius. Exile Dani, take over the zone. Hurt us very, very badly and send us up there where it's a slow and painful death because Vlad was sent up there. I'm going get some kind of protection for Dani on Saturday but until then she needs to stay with one of us all the time. I've got a really bad feeling about this. It's really not good. This isn't just for the throne."

I bit my lip, a headache blooming behind my forehead as I sat down on our bed. Danny came over and sat down beside me, laying his head on my shoulder. "Alright. So, we need a plan. We'll need the whole team for that." I said slowly. Danny nodded.

"Of course we will. But you needed to know first Sam. It's not just something you spring on somebody during the middle of a meeting. You need to know so you can be prepared." A hand found its way to my hip.

"There is no way in the zones I'm getting a bodyguard Daniel Fenton." I said firmly, venom tinting my voice. Danny smiled softly.

"I wouldn't dream of it Sam. You're 24, have ghost powers, are trained in both Tae Kwon Do, have extensive training with ghost weaponry, and are plain badass. Though Dani is badass and very well trained. She's also nine. That's why she needs some help. You're safe. That's why I got a list from Clockwork of a couple people that he knows would be good for Dani. I thought I'd look it over with you, is that cool?"

I nodded as Val sat down in my desk chair. "Do you think that we should bring Dani in on this?"

"NO!" Danny and I yelled in unison. Val threw her hands up in surrender.

"Alrighty then. I'm going to head out and we'll hold a meeting after dinner with the rest of the crew, deal?" Danny nodded and waved her off.

"You're good Val. Thanks."

Valerie grinned and mock saluted Danny. "I'm going to go see if Ghosty can tell me if she's seen any teen ghosts that have caught her eye." Danny's eyes flared green.

"Let me know who I need to throw in jail!" He called after Val as she left the room.

I chuckled before pressing a kiss to Danny's lips. He smiled against my lips and wrapped his arms around my neck. I fell backwards and laughed as a cool tongue brushed against my lips. Suddenly, with a flick of his mind, the lights flicked off.

"So," Derek asked about a half hour later as the whole family sat down, "did you haves to shoot a guy today Uncle D?" Danny chuckled as he reached over and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Nope. We only had to shoot ghosts today." Derek pouted.

"That's a good thing Short Stuff," Val promised. "We want to keep people safe, not shoot them."

The boy poked at his peas and sighed before Dani blew a frost flower at his nose and he broke out in giggles. "Dani. That tickles." He squealed.

She chuckled. "That's the point Baby. Grandma Mads, what did you work on today? Anything like, Phantom related?"

Maddie took a bite of her chicken before smiling. "Matter of fact Ghosty, I was working on something for halfas to carry on the off chance that you needed emergency treatment without anybody to help you. Basically a super charged Ecto-Dejecto you can take in a pill form. When you carry it in a pocket on your suit, you have a medication on you that you could use to heal broken bones, stab wounds, blunt trauma. Things like that?"

Danny curled his fingers with mine under the table. "When do you think it'll be ready, not that we'll need it, but out of curiosity." Maddie closed her eyes for a brief moment and thought about it.

"Maybe a week and a half, two at most." Danny nodded and squeezed my hand. Just in case, we'd need this pill as soon as possible. If this Mistress got a hold of Danny or Danielle or even me, she wouldn't leave us unharmed like she did Belle. Something much worse than just a tattoo would happen to us.

"Danny, something wrong?" Will asked from across the table.

"You know, you girls made some deserts today, right?" I cut off as Danny sent will the look that we were all very, very familiar with. _We'll talk about it later._

"Yeah. I put them in the cupboard. We put sprinkles on them. The ones in the plastic bag have ecto-berry frosting on them so don't give them to the humans." Missy said quickly. She had grown up around enough political dinners that she knew when things weren't to be spoken about.

"That's good." I said offhandedly. "Sarah, what did you paint after lunch today while Dani and I were out?"

The girl babbled and I sighed. That had been a close one. We wouldn't be able to have more close ones like that when the kids got older. Things were different with Dani, she was aware, and grown, and a halfa used to being princess. Even then, she still didn't know everything. She was alright with that, content to try to be a child. I rubbed my forehead. I was only hoping that I would be able to help Dani be a little girl.

The squealing of toddlers filled the lab, as four grown adults jogged after them trying to get them to sit down. Missy had gone home an hour ago and Dani had snuggled between Danny and me on the couch, sketching. I twisted to get a better look at her book. "Whatcha working on Ghosty Girl?" I asked.

Dani tilted her book at me, lest self-conscious about her drawings than she had been five years previously. She was drawing a demon. Glowing royal purple eyes, pearl white fangs, blood red hair, and pale green skin. Emerald scales covered her arms and parts of her legs. She was wearing a black dress and was barefoot. Flowers yet to be colored curled around her and she had a cruel smirk on her face. Something about her made me shiver, I wasn't scared of her, but something about her was off. "Who's that?" I asked carefully.

Dani looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. "I can't remember." She whispered. "I've seen her before. And I know that she's bad. But I can't remember who she is. Somebody's been sending me dreams but I never hear her name. Never know exactly what she wants. But I know that she wanted to hurt me. I can't remember if I stopped her or if Dad stopped her or if she's still out there. Mom, I don't know."

Danny pulled the scared little ghost girl on his lap. "Hey," he said softly, "Mom and I have you. You're safe. It's perfectly fine. We'll get somebody to hang out with you and give you an extra hand if you need it. You're safe. Now are you alright to go to bed Ghosty Girl?"

She nodded and stood up, rubbing her eyes with one hand. "Yeah. Tuck me in Daddy?"

Danny chuckled. "Alright Baby Girl, lead the way." Danny pressed a soft kiss on my head before following Dani. Tuck and Cara had finally tracked Derek down, Sarah had plain given up and falling limp into her father's arms, and Dani was walking to bed with Danny. It was quiet. Very, very quiet.

Suddenly, the air felt thicker, almost like I was sitting in air as thick as syrup. A weight hung around my neck and I blinked. A time medallion. I looked up and saw Clockwork floating in front of me. "Queen Samantha Fenton-Phantom." He greeted.

I blushed. "Clockwork. It's just me. Drop the whole queen thing." The ghost nodded fingered his time staff.

"Are you ready Samantha?" he asked cryptically. I raised my eyebrows.

"That depends on what you're asking me about. You've taught us that automatically saying yes isn't a good thing." Clockwork nodded.

"Good Samantha, I'm glad you pay attention. Are you ready for trials to come? For surprises? For responsibilities? And for unlocking the powers of your own core?"

I huffed. "Nobody ever is ready. I'll do the best I can, but I'm not sure I'm ready."

Clockwork gave me a rare smile. "And that is how I know that you and Daniel are true leaders Samantha. You're never sure you're ready. Never the person that goes right on ahead and says you're the best. You're ready Samantha, so brace yourself."

The weight of syrup lifted as everyone came back into the living room. We all stretched out over the living room, new couches appearing as we needed them.

"So," Jazz prompted into the silence. "What's going on?"

Then Danny took a deep breath, I took his hand, and he explained.

* * *

**URGH! I HATE THE FLU! Feel lucky you guys got this at all because I feel like shit on a stick. Oh, and I didn't forget about Jack and Maddie Rupert Dear, I meant to say that they were watching the babies the last few chapters. If I forgot to say that I'm sorry! ARGH! LATER PHANS! SORRY IF MY AUTHOR'S NOTE ISN'T COHERENT BECAUSE I HAVE THIS HEADACHE AND ARGH. LATER PHANS.**


	8. Eight: The Understanding

**Danny's POV**

Everyone in the room fell silent after I finished telling what had happened during the day. "Great Gobs of Ghost Goop." Dad muttered. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah. That basically covers it." I said as I pulled folded piece of paper out of my pocket.

"The first priority should be protection. I'm not worried about the adults but I'm more worried about the kids. The lair's pretty much airtight, nobody can get on the top floor unless getting express permission from Sam or me, and even by some off chance somebody gets in, there's always several adults with anti-intruder training. Other than everyone making sure they always have a blaster on them I'm not too worried about here. Dani's not staying home anymore and even though she's pretty strong, she's still not as protected as she would be if she was here. Clockwork sent me a list of people he thought would work well with her…" I trailed off as I scanned the paper. "For the love of the ghost zone Clockwork, you're an asshole." I growled.

Sam reached over and took the paper from my fingers. "Skulker and Taylor Youngblood" She read aloud. "Why would he give you Skulker as a recommendation?" Sam asked. "Skulker would rather eat his suit than that much time with you."

"Because Danny and I joked about it." Val supplied from where she was lounging in Dani's favorite chair. "Danny brought up bodyguards for Ghosty, I suggested Skulker as a joke, and we laughed. My question is why would Youngblood be a choice? Isn't he that kid that looks like a pirate most of the time that doesn't let adults see him unless it fits his mood?"

"Well yeah." Jazz said as she snuggled up against Will. "But that's not the point. Youngblood's a close friend of Dani's, he's wonderful with stealth and sneaking around, and he was able to hold his own for a while against Danny. The kid's got skills, and after he got some guidance from The Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady, he's a good kid. Danny just doesn't think that he should be around his baby."

That was an understatement. I questioned Larry and Martha's judgment when they took the kid under their wing. It was alright now, and they trusted him enough to look after baby Rebecca (Box Lunch) so he couldn't have been all bad. And Dani seemed to really like him. I guess it was just a Dad thing. I didn't think that he was good enough to be around my baby girl. "What do you think Sam?" I asked softly. "You know him better than I do."

Sam knit her fingers together. "I think he's a sweet kid." She said honestly. "He's got decent manners and treats Dani well. He treats her like she's a girl and not a glass princess and I know she likes that. I've seen them spar and they're about equal, though Youngblood could be just a little stronger depending on the day. I think it would be a good fit but you need to be on board too."

I sighed as my watch vibrated violently. Ghost attack on 5th Ave. and main. "I don't like the way Dani glances at him when he has his back turned. Or they way that he looks at Dai when he thinks nobodies paying attention to him."

Tucker burst out laughing. "Oh, I get it! The kid's crushing on your daughter and you don't want him to be around her because she's crushing back."

I rolled my eyes at my brother/best friend, and flipped him off. "I'll be back within the hour. There's a ghost downtown." I stood up as Sam grabbed my wrist.

"Do you need any help?" She asked seriously. I shrugged.

"I don't really need any, I mean you can come if you want to, but I can handle it." Sam relaxed.

"You're the one who decided to be a super hero. I just don't like it when you come home bloodied." I pressed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'll be fine." I promised as she slipped me the green class ring she wore on her right middle finger. I pocketed it. "Love you all!" I called as turned into my ghostly persona.

"Stay safe!" I heard as I teleported away.

I was standing on the top of the news building on main. It was on the corner of a four way crossing. In front of me was a vaguely familiar apartment complex. To my left was a strip mall, and to my right Elmer's pharmacy. The streets were wide and had enough room for Undergrowth to move, probably why I had to observe before I could take action. I hated this part, but it was necessary. If I just charged in, I learned that I usually came out with injuries that Sam fussed over for days. That was bad. Only when I started paying attention did I notice the rain. It wasn't ghostly, it just was. I flicked the hood of my cloak up to keep the water out of my eyes.

The air did smell off though, an odd mixture of chlorophyll and ectoplasm. It was dark and damp. By the way the air was sticking to me I also assumed that it was warm. Chlorophyll, warmth, water. A growl sounded low in my throat. Undergrowth. I hated him for hurting Sam, and for scaring her. I hated him for jumpstarting my ice powers, because if he hadn't been there to trigger them, I would still feel heat like a human. I hated him for giving Sam a scar on the small of her back from the mind vine. I hated him.

_Take a deep breath Fenton-Phantom._ I told myself. _What do you do to stop him without hurting yourself? _ I pondered. Then it hit me, I would take him down the same way I did the first time. Ice.

I grinned as I lit my finger's up with the cold, sharp energy. This was the way to stop him. _WAIT! _ I had forgotten something, the most important thing. Bystanders. I looked down and my mouth dropped. "Well I'll be damned." I breathed.

There were two kids running at Undergrowth, armed with weed killers and gardening tools. A couple hundred yards away was a girl holding two smaller girls to her chest. They weren't running, and the elder wasn't scared. She didn't want to run. She wanted to fight. To win. She bit her lip as she waited. I chuckled as I jumped off of the roof. I freefell for a moment before picking up and flying towards Undergrowth. "Hey Dillweed!" I yelled out. "Leave the humans alone!"

The ghost turned and grinned. He raised his arms and grew, spike jutting out from his arms. "So here comes the caped king. Prepare to join the growth children, and Phantom, prepare to watch." I darted down near the kids, arms spread wide to shield them. The boy with brown hair and green eyes grinned a canary eating grin.

"Nice to see you again Danny, It's been a while, hasn't it?" I knew that voice. I knew it. It hit me.

_"We're over here!" A child called out. My head whipped around and I flew to the direction the voice came from, three floors above me. _

_"Keep on talking so that I can find you. What's your name?" There was a slight pause before he started talking again. _

_"My name is Caleb." I nodded as I started to pick up the sound of where he was. _

_"It's nice to meet you Caleb. I'm Danny. Who's with you buddy?" He coughed through the thick black smoke that was seeping itself in to every nook and cranny in the building. _

_"My twin sisters Mikayla and Jenna just woke up and my best friend Jacob was staying over while his mom was on a business trip. My Mom was taking my puppy outside and my Dad goes to work at night. Are you a firefighter Danny?"_

_I iced the flames in the hall as I got closer to Caleb. "No. I'm not a firefighter Buddy, I'm just the town Phantom. Can you tell me what the number on your door is? I can tell I'm really close but I still can't quite find you."_

_The boy coughed again, his voice weaker. "We're in 431. Danny, our door is really hot. Is there a fire close to it?" Sure enough there was a fire on the door, licking up the wooden edges of the frame. _

_"Caleb. You need to tell your sisters and Jacob to stand back okay? I'm going to ice the door so that I can get you out." I heard shuffling and the kids were coughing harder now. _

_"We're out of the way!"_

"Caleb?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup. And Jacob all grown up too!"

"Roll!" I commanded as Undergrowth reached down to grab us. The boys rolled backwards and I Darted up as Undergrowth reached for us. I hit him with some ice as the boys shot pesticides at him. Thankfully, Undergrowth was slow. His hand shrunk as the Plant pulled back. I landed hard on my feet as Undergrowth regrouped. "What the hell are you two doing here?" I demanded.

Jacob poured some more poison into his sprayer. "He woke our sisters up while we were doing homework. Katie's my twin. It was her turn to watch the tiny twins this time otherwise one of us would be the girls and she would be here. Back Up!"

I threw a shield up and stopped Undergrowth's foot in its path. Somehow, Jacob hoisted Caleb up on his shoulder's giving him the right angle to hit the father of all weeds. I infused my shield with ice colder than liquid nitrogen and Undergrowth screamed a wordless cry.

He stepped backwards and sent an ever growing arm out towards the girls. He grabbed the eldest, Katie, the girl the boys said fought with them. She screamed as undergrowth pinned her arms to her sides. I turned to the boys, watching their friend with a split second before determination overtook their faces. "Let us help get her down!" Caleb ordered. I looked at him for one second, to the twin girls, and then back to Katie.

"One of you needs to stand with the girls." I instructed. Caleb sent Jacob a look. He threw his hands up in the air as he jogged off.

"Fine! But after this you need to grow a pair and tell my sister you have the hots for her!" Caleb grinned and a fire burned in his eyes. I'd seen that fire before. That was the fire of somebody that had somebody they loved in danger and through hell or high water, they would make sure that they got that person back safe.

"Alright. Let's do it." Caleb said with a grin. I looked over at Katie. She had stopped struggling and had started insulting Undergrowth instead. I had a plan. I smirked.

"You're not scared of heights, are you Caleb?"

I grabbed Caleb by his shoulders and lifted him up to where Katie was struggling. "You can take it from here?" I asked. Caleb smirked and tugged on the parachute he had grabbed while I distracted Undergrowth.

"Of course. Now go kick his ass." I didn't see it fit to correct the boy as I flew in front of Undergrowth's beaklike face.

"So. I'm assuming that you work for this Mistress Lady, right?" Undergrowth raised an eyebrow made of roots, branches, and ectoplasm. I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to tell me who she is?" Then Undergrowth decided to be one of the most immature ghosts I'd ever met and blew a raspberry at me. I huffed. "Pardon me for trying to be civil delicate flower." I muttered as I let gravity take over, I turned intangible and twisted my hands and feet in Undergrowth's roots. I bottled up the cold, I was a sealed vessel. None of the cold was allowed to leave. Pressure built do it was uncomfortable. Then it made me want to squirm, then it stung. I waited as long as I could before letting the ice out.

Frost washed out over the roots. They shriveled and shrunk as I flew out of the ground. By the time I was on the sidewalk, Undergrowth was the size of a German Shepherd. He tried to grow, arms reached up as far above him as he could. "Beware the Mistress, beware my chosen child!" I unclipped my thermos from my belt and sucked him in. He was gone. The road was covered in roots. I turned around to see Caleb and Katie locked in a kiss. The twist were each holding one of Jacob's hands as they watched their brother.

"Aw!"

Caleb pulled back from Katie's kiss and smiled, she kept her arms wrapped around his neck. "My dad's going to kill you for that." She said breathlessly. "You just gave me my first kiss."

Caleb rested his nose against Katie's. "Why does he hate me so much?" He asked sadly.

Katie sighed. "Because you were a trouble maker when you were little. He doesn't really realize that you grew up." I cleared my throat and both young teens turned tomato red. They'd given me something to ponder, but I had to go home.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked. The kids all nodded. I walked up to Caleb, Jacob, and Katie, making sure they were all looking me in the eye. They looked like they were scared I was going to chew them out. I was serious for a moment before grinning. I took three lipstick blasters out of my cloak. "These should work better than weed killer if another ghost comes. If your parents have questions tell them to come and talk to Officer Fenton down at the station, alright." The kids nodded and Caleb hesitated before throwing his arms around my neck.

"Thank you. For saving us again." I smiled.

"Not a problem. From seeing you fight I could see this wasn't your first ghost fight. Just ring the alarm next time." The kids nodded as Caleb pulled back and I saluted them.

"See you around." I said before teleporting home. Everyone was still in the living room talking. I sighed.

I didn't want to be like Katie's dad, keeping her and Caleb apart just because I was scared that Youngblood hadn't grown up. And I couldn't be like Sam's mom freaking out because Youn- Because Taylor was different. "Alright." I said as I turned human and handed Sam her ring. "We'll see if Taylor's alright with it in the morning.

Sam's smile was proud and dazzling. She squeezed my hand as I sat down next to her. "Good Job." She whispered. I only shrugged.

* * *

**BUT, BUT, BUT, Ourfavoritefangirl! WRITING MAKES ME FEEL BETTER! I FINISHED THIS LAST NIGHT AND I SLEPT UNTIL AN HOUR AGO! NO NEED TO GO ALL MAMA BEAR ON ME! I HAVE A MAMA OF MY OWN TO DO THAT!**

**LOL Anyways. I have lots of ideas and plot twists coming up. I also recommend reading my 100 Themes as you read this. It'll make some more things make sense. Anyhoo...**

**Later Phans!**


End file.
